Mine! no matter the cost
by 2light4dark
Summary: What are you willing to pay so you might keep the one you desire close? Konzen has to act fast if he is not to lose his little pet to others. Warning: It may start with an ooc paring its part of the plot to the real paring.Konzen's disrespect to his aunt. M/M sexual relations. Also a little A/U due to plot bunny. Konzen x ooc, main Konzen x Goku.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** MINE! NO MATTER THE COST.  
**Author:** Vamp.  
**Pairing(s):** Konzen x ooc, main Konzen x Goku.  
**Rating:** NC-17.  
**Summary:** What are you willing to pay to keep the one you desire close? Konzen has to act fast if he is not to lose his little pet to others.  
**Warning:** It may start with an ooc paring its part of the plot to the real paring. No sex in this chapter. Konzen's disrespect to his aunt.  
**Notes:** This started off being a short little one shot; I turned my back and now its breed.  
**Beta:** None.

**MINE! NO MATTER THE COST.**

This place was meant to be heaven, a reward for whatever stupid thing they had done in their mortal lives that had earned them a note in the emperor's book. Heaven was a crowded, over pompous and boring place. For those who could fight, there was the army and the endless drilling to perfection. For the rest of the fools, there was court and its stiff rituals and etiquette. For those of us who sought not to fit in a nice box and play good puppets, there was paper work. This was my chosen burden to carry: endless sheets of mindless, badly scratched reports to file. All had to be read by me. All of it had to be stamped with the correct seal of approval. All had to be delivered to the right idiot in the right place. All this I got to do peacefully alone.

Well, until that day that brat was dragged, whining about food, before the merciful hag. Why it saw fit to plague my life when there was a whole world below to torment, I would never understand.

"Go play with the world below, you half made-insult to humanity."

Meddling is what it did best, meddle and sit back and entertain itself at our expense.

So now I had a ward. Ha! More like a chaos-attracting magnet. My dearest aunt, may eternal karma come upon it, thought that I needed a little distraction from my sacred if boring duties.

The monkey boy could not be called little in any sense or form, as I had to my own woe find out. Papers ruined by his childish scribbling, chaos from his running around in the palace, flowers on my desk most mornings. He ate enough to keep the royal stables in fodder. I should know as I approved their stock just this morning. I am sure a baby would be less trouble; they at least came with a wet nurse.

But somehow the little ape wormed his way past all my layers, past the cold, iron, hard indifference and in to my... No, I refuse to think about it.

My benevolent aunt informed me, with much glee I would add, that my presence was needed at a trade agreement. My universal hatred of any social gathering of fools was well known, my displeasure grew with the fools' station. To be called to one of these affairs meant there would be paper work for me later on. I am sure the old hag took pride in its timing. She stepped through my door like the radiant moon, all smiles and a cheery greeting for my pet. The very same pet who had helpfully stamped half my days' work with the wrong seals.

"But Konzen, they were all red. How do you know they're wrong?"

I could only hold my head in frustration, thinking I should have expected it. Who would have taught him how to read in whatever back water place he had sprang from? And yet again something more for me to see to and hold up my work.

"Goku darling go play in the sun, we adults need to talk."

I watched the object of my frustration leave happily, skipping out the door. Damn bitch god. I was just warming up to lecture the kid. Ah well there will be more than enough lectures down the river of time I have no doubt.

Later that evening I arrived at the so-called small garden of quiet reflection. Neither little nor a place to do meditation, it was actually a glorified bargaining place. There was the party from fucking far off, and I noted with my lips curling into a sneer that it was mostly of females. What kind of people sent women? They gossip and forget the task at hand, our beloved Merciful Goddess a prime example. It sat there talking to a flame-haired female, whose bronze skin was just below orange. From the stiff look on her face and the fire dancing in her eyes, the bitch god was pissing off our guest most successfully. That would teach the walking sex beast not to hit on strangers.

The rest of the party held little interest for me. There was a quiet and slightly willowy lady, whose shining face appeared soft with her ever present smile. There was also a child with odd blue-grey hair and silver eyes which reminded me of Goku. I somehow wondered if his eyes' being gold was... No!

The last was a male, who had a certain air about him, not so much prideful as rebellious. I could tell this one walked a well-marked path. Dark hair lose and flowing unchecked down his back, features drawn into a scowl, and lines about his young eyes from looking too much up at the sun; he was a god who was often outdoors. But instead of leathery tanned skin, his was pale, not with sickness, just a bit off-colour. My own milk skin would shine next to his.

Whoever these entities were they knew what they wanted: rights to travel in the lands below with which we had control of. It seemed as if they were searching for something. But the jade emperor had dismissed them as small back water gods who were not even worth his time to turn up for. So that was why I was there, to help smooth over his lack of foresight and their feelings of being slighted by him.

There was rage in the lead woman as she spoke. If you could stand looking at her you would notice she and the quiet one were twins, opposites in temperament, but similarities were there. But that fiery temper kept all but our hard-headed goddess at arms length. Let the two of them negotiate over the dust below, it held nothing of interest for me.

The child of about three toddled about, poked under bushes, and chased butterflies, so innocent, so like my monkey. The same ringing laughter, a pure, childish sound. Why did they bring him to a place like this? This was not a day out for the family. The mother, yes again there if you looked hard enough, silently glided about after the chaos-causing being.

The thought struck me while I watched the male move again so that he had both me and those two in his sight. He was the farther! What the hell was going on in here? Inbreeding lesser gods. Ch.

We broke for the first evening. Trade agreements took three days to complete; first day to place the opening bid, second to haggle and counter bid, and the third to settle and agree. So two more days to endure the odd madness of our guests and then I never needed to think of them again. There were still some small mercies to be thankful for.

To return to the monkey was a pleasure, as I had feared he and his appointed baby-sitters were not in the place they were meant to be. It was not hard to find the three of them; one just had to follow the foul smell of their cigarettes.

There was one golden-eyed boy swinging his legs in a tree, while one black-haired general lounged on a branch below him like some exotic cat, explaining that good Sake was like a good lay.

Grinding my teeth, I reasoned that they were both like children and so this can't be helped. Still, Tenpou of all people should have been able to keep the pair of them out of trouble. There he sat on the grass, nose stuck inside a book, oblivious to the conversation above him.

Striding up to the low branch, I punched Kenren on the shoulder, just hard enough to send him flying to the grass, on top of the errant field marshal to my good fortune.

"Hey, what's the big idea?"

"That was a rare copy, Konzen."

How predictable of Tenpou to be more concerned for the leather bound volume than the leather bound god, who was protesting at the loss of his spilled rice wine. I claimed my stunned charge. Goku could not help but show his amusement. There was little he held back when it came to showing his feelings. From complaining loudly that he wanted feeding to hugging me at the most unexpected times. How was I to know then that my feelings towards him had already been set? No, I didn't, not until much later.


	2. Chapter 2

Goku insisted on walking with me as far as the stupid garden of reflection for the second day of rigid formal talks. We stood in the entrance way, just late enough that I hoped no one would notice the over zealous show of affection my small charge was currently showing my waist in one of his hugs. Looking into his eyes, I could see the reluctance to leave.

"Let me stay." He used his sweet voice.

"No." But it had no say over me just as it did not have any over the kitchen staff.

"Please. I will be good." Goku placed more effort into his voice.

"Ch."

He looked up at me with golden eyes shimmering.

"No. You need to learn how to read. Now go, before I call Tenpou to fetch you." My voice was stern and with one last ruffle of his cinnamon locks, I sent him on his way.

Wind touched my shoulder, tugging at my silks and seams to whimper my name before dropping away.

Walking further into the garden, I could see that the flame-tempered god was currently tearing strips verbally off my aunt who did not look the least bit comfortable. Inwardly I smiled; normally the bitch found ways so that I was the one feeling out of place. But now their loud voices were so easy for me to tune out.

I was also thankful that neither the quiet mother nor her wandering brat was there. Was that the cause of the argument? Paying the matter no further heed, I moved away. I knew that once my services were needed, they would realize that I was not sitting at the table with them and would have me fetched.

There was little in this place I found pleasant but the grounds were breathtaking.

A soft voice breathed into my ear as I pondered other matters. It annoyed me how close the dark-haired male of the annoying lesser beings had encroached into my personal space before I noticed him.

"Your pet is an interesting creature." This close, I could smell wood smoke slightly clinging to his hair.

I turned my face slightly so that his grey eyes could see the expression on my face. "That's none of your concern. You're here to barter your travel rights, not to discuss about those who reside here." I coldly informed him.

"He is not one of you gods or a half breed like rumour says." He leaned closer, his lips almost touching my cheek.

Quickly he stepped back and away from my personal space to admire some nearby shrub. I moved after him and in turn further away from the treaty table.

I was angry at how a stranger knew something about Goku; so little was said up here in heaven. I had no idea why I so suddenly then wanted to clutch Goku's little body close to mine and protect MY monkey from these people.

Reaching out a hand, I captured his shoulder, and spun him to once again face my cold rage. His half-lidded eyes seemed to mock me. "What is this about? Really about?" I demanded.

"Konzen, you should have paid more heed to my sister Solaris when she laid out our demands before your aunt." Smugly he shook off my hand, letting me think about the situation as he once again moved further into the bushes.

I forced myself to recall what I knew of there strange lesser gods. The leader who was also a hot head, the one he called sun— ah, yes, probably a fire elemental or god in their heathen lands. Her cool twin and pleasant for a woman would be water, and the tormenting bastard in front of me, grinning as he read my guarded eyes, wind.

Like ice gripping my heart I recalled some of yesterday's dull conversation.

'We search for our lost sibling. He is a child of earth.'

No, no, he had been alone, cast out. My mind panicked as my heart spouted bitter jealous whispers.

I looked up, his tall shadow dancing atop of mine. A sly smile played on his lips.

"What is his price?" he asked, cool and blunt.

I blinked, stunned at the offensive question. Goku was not some pet to be bought and sold. It really got my back up to think someone other than me could treat him so casually.

"Will you match the sacrifice we make?" Again I could only blink at him. I was unused to people being so direct, with no strategy or ulterior motives.

"What sacrifice do you make? He was forgotten by your kind." My words came out hotter than I had intended them to be, but he just laughed at me, in a warm lazy summer tone.

"He is MINE, given to my charge when found abandoned. " Even my cutting remark just passed him by.

Gray eyes turned away from me and I watched his hand pick a pink rose, looking closely at the tight bud not yet open.

"I will make the problem go away, Konzen, make it so that no one will ever look for him in your lands. But, I demand a price." Now he lifted his weather-tanned face to mine. "I demand one night with you, one night in exchange for your pet's life."

"No!" was my shocked out burst.

"Do you know what would have happened had I spoken to you in the entrance way, or what will happen if I let him see me?" He asked very seriously.

Yes, I did know. Deep down, I could see the monkey's face as he found out he was not alone, that there were others, family. No, I was his family, he was not alone, and right now he was with Kenren and Tenpou. But I could not risk losing him. To have him taken away from me would break my fragile… I shook myself mentally.

"One night, tonight." His soft voice was back in my ear. I cursed him for walking so silently like the wind.

It would have to be tonight for they were leaving after tomorrow. But I had planned to see how Goku's reading was coming along and there was no way I was going to have my ward anywhere near this cunning fox.

One night …

But could I do it. Yes, I had to; the alternative was too horrible to even consider.


	3. Chapter 3

It was with a small amount of nerves and a larger dose of anger that I stood outside his room, hand raised to knock on the door when it opened before me to reveal my tormentor in only lose pants.

"Konzen, come in." His invite was warm and lazy as he stepped back so I could enter the room. I paid no attention to the lush guest suite; I just wanted to get this night over with as quickly as possible, for already it was leaving a bitter taste in my mouth.

He waved me over to the bed eagerly. This was not about love. This was an expensive bargain to be paid. For no other would I consider whoring my body, for no other but my monkey. So I sat down on the soft covers hating myself. Trying to put distance between myself and this strange elemental being, I hid behind my usual arrogant mask of indifference. He had to believe I did this all the time or I would lose my composure and storm out of the suddenly too small room.

I felt his hands on my shoulders, rubbing them through my cloths.

"Your hair is like the sun kissing the snow caps in my home lands. Longed-for warmth in the cold air." His voice was soft and as I glanced at his face I could see that he was thinking of home.

Slowly I let him undress me, slipping the cloths off my body to reveal the creamy flesh I didn't often expose to light. His lips were soft and I could smell the scent of wild stormy nights trapped in his long straight black tresses. Silver grey eyes glanced up at me. Lust had them half-lidded, and his breath quickened at the sight of my naked body.

"You have lovely nipples," he said just before lapping at the right one and then moving over to administer the same intent attention to the other one. Blood rushed about my body, for he was skilled in the arts and most likely could get even a corpse aroused. I could feel my flagging manhood awaken, much to my surprise.

We both moved to make better use of the bed. I crawled up to the headboard to bury my head into the pillows. I felt him move behind me, his bare cock bobbing as he moved into position behind my raised ass. His fingers stroking my crack, balls and round to my dick, his own hardness brushed against my inner thigh, leaving a wet trail behind from pre-cum.

A cool substance was smeared about my virgin opening, his hand on my hip as I shuddered in shock over the finger penetrating me. No, I couldn't do this. It was too humiliating, I thought, as another finger probed to join its twin. He was gentle but I was so tight, and I couldn't hold back the cry of pain.

"Shush. It will be better soon." For a man I hated, his voice came as a surprising relief from my own inner one. Taking a deeper breath, I could feel him stretching me and then the pain was washed away by lights bursting inside my tightly closed eyes.

"Ah!" I screamed for he had brushed against something inside me that felt good.

The bed dipped and moved as once again he changed his position, now the probing at my back entrance was blunter, wider. Slowly he entered, taking care to use more lubrication and shallow thrusts. Once he was in to the root, my balls touching his, he splayed fingers over my hips, preparing to move within my tight channel.

The fucking he gave me was to the point. As he hit my bundle of newly awakened nerves over and over, all I could do was moan and shake, my own reluctant peak drawing nearer. Stars burst; sounds dwindled down to the pounding of my blood. I felt my tightness and his release, before it became too much and I collapsed on top of the soiled covers. My body shook and I panted for breath as the world slowly made its way back into focus.

Still unable to move, I watched him fetch a cool cloth and cup of water.

"Here, this will help." Then he turned, putting his pants back on. "Thank you." His voice was so soft that I almost missed his words even in the silent room.

Quickly I cleaned myself up; collecting my cloths he held them out for me, with down cast eyes. It struck me as odd that the man was no longer arrogant, the touch of rebellion I had sensed in him drained away. He now seemed like a very sad and lonely creature, and it hurt to look at him. He reminded me too much of myself before Goku was thrust into my world, and I had to wonder when I had begun to change.


	4. Chapter 4

I felt agitated and unwell the next morning. My head pounded like one of Kenren's hangovers, my guts seemed to be a never ending roiling sea of bile. Worst of all was the pain stabbing in my constantly fluttering heart. I had no desire to rise from my bed and what little appetite I had, had dried up over the night. I sent the servants scurrying back out with untouched food and the threat to skin any who disturbed me.

Predictably, the merciful hag came barging through the door, the usual smugness on its face until it found me still huddled underneath my covers.

"Nephew, you look like shit. I shall fetch you my personal healer." The sweet-voiced hag touched my sweat damp forehead.

"No!" I snapped back. I could be dying and I would still refuse a healer meddling with me.

"I will send you someone and you will let them see you." I had never heard my aunt use such a tone on me before. One that meant I had lost this fight without restraint the hag. I was more than glad to see the tormenting hag leave with a smile playing on its face.

Peace rained reigned once more in my room for five minuets, before my door opened again with the person on the other side not knocking or calling out first. I feared the hag was back already for the only other I had not yet managed to train to knock was Goku. I could feel the colour drain from my face as my worst fear bounded in through the door.

My monkey was full of jubilant joy, babbling too fast to be sensibly listened to or understood. There was a book in his hand and he proceeded to crawl on to my bed unbidden, but not all that unwelcome at my side.

At the door was a soft brief knock that I recognized as Tenpou's, his rich and concerned voice asking if he may enter when I did not immediately answer.

"Come in," I finally growled, pushing Goku down to the floor hard. I didn't notice his yelp of surprise unnoticed

"Konzen, your aunt asked me to look in on you, she seemed quite concerned that you had suddenly fallen ill. She also said your presence would be missed in the finalising talks but not to worry." Pushing his dark framed glasses back into position, Tenpou first gave Goku a hand up and then sat on the edge of my bed, cunning eyes evaluating what he could see.

I fidgeted under the field marshal's gaze, convinced he could tell every sin on my soul. "This began last night?" His eyes were seeking, and I realized Goku still had been given no reason as to why I had missed my promised time with him. I chanced a quick look at the sullen boy huddled on the floor.

"Yes, it came on quite suddenly."

Tenpou nodded, felt my clammy forehead and made a nonsensical grunt. He felt my pulse and nodded once more. "If you were anyone else I would advise you to see a healer, but as you're you, I will not waste my breath. It's not serious. Just a little time and loving care will have you back on you feet, Konzen. Unfortunately, both myself and Kenren are scheduled to perform drills all day." Tenpou looked once more at Goku. "You really could do with staying in bed so I will ask one of the servants to pop in now and then."

This made me frown, my features working to a more accustomed look for me.

"I could help if you told me what to do." came the eager voice of my pet.

"Wonderful idea, Goku. You can keep Konzen company. But don't tire him out, lad." And with that my fate was sealed; a day in bed with the one that I felt I had betrayed with my selfish actions last night. Tenpou left a list with my nurse maid.

Goku, when the room fell silent again, came up to the bed beside me, his book still in hand.

"Can I read to you? I am getting better." There was a plea in his voice, and I had the feeling he was begging me not to push him away like I had before. He stood vulnerable before me, looking for a little loving attention.

Opening the covers a little, I made space for him to once again take his place at my side.

"Come here, monkey."

With eager glee he rushed to the place I have prepared for him, the book becoming the bridge between us. Letting me feel safe in his closeness, my body stopped shivering. His soft reading voice did not aggravate my pounding head and the boiling sea calmed.

I felt his smaller body wiggle closer to mine as he turned the page to a new chapter. It was thrilling but also felt natural. Time lost all sense of meaning to us. We shared the task of tracing the words, our hands briefly touching, and he looked up with those wide blinking eyes, blush on his cheeks and a muttered sorry.

Almost all the way through the mad book about green eggs and ham, my hand once again brushed his. But this time, when he opened his mouth, I caught it in a hand and dipped my head down for a chaste kiss. Confused eyes look into my own loving violet when I pulled back and ruffled his hair.

"You earned that. You were right. Your reading has improved but I will have to talk to your tutor about what he chooses for you to read in future. For if I have to sit through that once more my head may just implode."

Goku just grinned like I had coated myself in honey.

**Fluffy:** I have been toying with the idea of doing a companion fic paring Goku x Sanzo.

**Plot bunny:** _What Fluffy is saying is, she's been resisting us. Evil woman._

**Fluffy:** Look I just ain't sure people read this, that's all.


End file.
